The Radio
by draconichero21
Summary: Rangiku takes her new Ferrari out for a joy ride and decides to listen to her radio while driving. What will happen when she meets a certain fox faced Ex-taicho with car trouble along the highway? Read to know. Rated M for lemons and language. GinRan
1. Joy Ride

**(A/N: As requested by fans I created this fanfiction. This was the first scenario to pop into my head for this sort of story. Hope you enjoy it.)**

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Bleach, because I am not Tite Kubo

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Rangiku got up early one morning, showered and got dressed, and then walked outside Orihime's front door down to the garage. Her captain had made a promise to her a long time ago that if she ever managed to get her driver's license in any Soul Society Living world outpost he'd buy her an expensive car. Needless to say he had lost the bet and now Rangiku was the owner of a brand new red Ferrari. The sun had just finished rising and the weather was warm for an autumn day. Rangiku sat in the front seat, buckled her seatbelt, adjusted the rearview mirror, applied lipstick, turned on the car, placed a pair of shades over her eyes, put the car in rear backed out of the driveway, put the car in drive and tore down the street headed for the highway. Rangiku never felt so free and so alive. She turned on the special radio that had been installed for her by 12th Division and tried to find a song she liked

_Hello, hello, hello is there anybody in there?_

_*click*_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breath into me at last_

_I'm awa—_

_*click*_

_I fell in to a burning ring of fire_

_Went down down down and the flames went higher_

_*click*_

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

"Yeah you PMS, like a bitch I would know," Rangiku sang along to the song she had put on as she reached the town limits and approached the long highway that she knew would stretch on for miles. Good thing she thought to have the tank readjusted for extra mileage. While the captain of the 12th Division may have been creepy when it came to auto repair and maintenance he was a genius. After the song ended Rangiku changed the station once again.

_I think you deserve much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be_

_Who—_

Rangiku clicked the radio button, and began panting while she drove. That song bothered her for so many reasons ever since _that _day.

"_I wish I could've been your captive a little while longer, sorry Rangiku."_

She changed the station again.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're go—_

_Why is the radio torturing me all of a sudden, _Rangiku asked herself.

_*click*_

_I'll always look back, as I walk away, this memory will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears, will be lost in the rain_

_Till I find my way back, to your arms again_

Rangiku pulled the car over and just began crying. This was _their_ song. This was the song she and Gin had danced to at the Kuchiki annual Sakura Blossom Festival every year for the last seven years. Gin always told her that he believed the songs words that she really was the queen of his heart, but ever since that day

"_I wish I could've been your captive a little longer,"_

She had cursed this song.

_The queen of my heart_

_So let's take tonight_

_And never let go_

"We'll dance an we'll kiss like dere's no tomorrow," Rangiku shut her radio off as soon as she heard that voice. She recognized it all too well. She looked down to her right to see a smoking black SUV dug into the canyon. However, more noticeable than the car was the person standing in front of her wiping his hands with a cloth.

"Hey there Ran-chan, long time no see." Gin smiled.

"Gin?" _No this couldn't be happening, why would he be all the way out here?_

"That's mah name, I heard our song so I decided to come up an see if it was you." He leaned on the car, "Nice Ferrari, Hitsugaya-taicho get dat for ya."

"As a matter of fact, he did," Rangiku said lowering her shades a bit, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get going so." Gin suddenly hopped into the car. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she demanded.

"What do yah think hitchin a joy ride, what else?"

"GET OUT OF MY CAR! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WE'RE ENEMIES? WHAT IF I'M SEEN WITH YOU?" Rangiku shouted.

"We're miles away from civilization dere's no one in da next down dat's a Shinigami cause dat's where I jus was. I fell asleep at da wheel and you can see da results. And us bein enemies. Maybe when Aizen and 1st Taicho-san are around, but must it be dat way when it's just you an me?"

Rangiku thought about this for a minute. She looked at Gin who still had his usual smile plastered on his face. She had a few options right now. Kick his ass and take off with the car, keep telling him to get lost, or give in to his demands and drive him to the next town over which is where she was headed anyway. The first option she figured sounded risky knowing Gin's strength, the second didn't seem like it would get her anywhere and the third was just NO! Rangiku just sat there tapping her fingers to the steering wheel not knowing what to do?

"I can wait all day fer ya to make a decision Ran-chan." Gin smiled.

Rangiku continued to think, she figured that it would be nice to act civil around Gin as though they were neither Shinigami nor enemies and just two long time friends. She sighed and said to the silver haired smiling male in the back seat, "Promise this will have nothing to do with our jobs and that we won't speak of this to anyone."

"Yah have mah word." Gin smiled.

Rangiku placed her shades over her eyes completely covering them. She adjusted the rearview mirror again to see Gin's face. Switched the clutch to drive and said "Ladies and Gentleman, fasten your seatbelts," before tearing down the road.

* * *

**(A/N: I know this is a little skimpy, but it's late and I'm bushed. The next chapter will have a lemon I promise/warn you, but I'm just too tired to continue writing tonight. Thanks to all the people who suggested I do this. The songs used in this chapter were Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd, Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash, Hot N Cold by Katy Perry, Better than me by Hinder, When you're gone by Avril Lavigne and Queen of My heart by Westlife. Please R&R).**


	2. Music NOT to my Ears

**(A/N: And now the eagerly awaited continuation of "The Radio" a Gin and Rangiku tale)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the music I use in this fic

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Rangiku drove down the highway with Gin in the backseat. The Radio was off, until Gin said

"Come on Ran-chan, put on some tunes,"

Rangiku sighed and pushed the power button

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door there's no escape now_

_No fussing no mo—_

_*click*_

"Hey who said you could touch the radio?" Rangiku asked when Gin leaned over and clicked the button.

"I did, since I decided to call shotgun." Gin said hopping into the front seat and buckling up, "Now hush dis is one of my favorite songs."

_...Story about a little guy who lives in a blue world_

_And all day and all night and everbo—_

_*click*_

"Ah, Ran-chan that's cruel." Gin faux whined.

"This is my car deal with it." she sneered.

_I feel so Untouched and I wa—_

Rangiku never clicked her radio fast enough. Gin snickered at the thought that Rangiku's radio was playing songs in tune to their situation on purpose.

"It's not funny, it's been doing that ever since Hot N Cold went off a while ago." she complaind.

_My music's so loud I'm swang—_

Gin clicked the radio

_Please don't cry one tear for me I'm not afraid_

_Of what I have to say_

"Oh I love dis song,"

_This is my one and only voice so listen close_

_It's only for today_

"I just saw Haley's comet she waved," Rangiku sang

"Said why you always runnin in place," Gin hummed.

"Even the man in the moon disappeared," They were now singing together, "Somewhere in the stratosphere. Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can. To make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand. I'm not angry I'm just saying, sometimes goodbye is a second chance." The two sang the rest of the song together enjoying every bit of it.

"You have a beautiful voice Ran-chan," Gin said as the station went to commercial.

"Save the compliments for the town Romeo," Rangiku chuckled.

_*click*_

_Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet_

_Yeah I've been watching you, every little thing you do_

_Every—_

Gin clicked the radio.

"Oh have you been spying on me Gin," Rangiku asked, lowering her shades. Both passengers had come to believe that the radio was in tune to their thoughts.

"Have not, I jus don't care for dat song dat's all."

"Right," Rangiku didn't buy it.

_The jig is up the news is out they finally found me_

_The renegade who had it ma—_

_*click*_

"Sorry my hand slipped," Gin smiled innocently, if that were possible.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman_

"If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand, I'll be here by my…" Rangiku started to sing, but Gin clicked the radio. "Hey I was listening to that!" Gin pointed of the horizon. They would be arriving shortly at the speed Rangiku was driving at.

Rangiku slowed the car down and drove into the town, the whole place was quiet, too quiet, almost as if…

"Really, Gin, really?" Rangiku turned to look in his direction.

"All I said was dat dere'd be no one here ta recognize us, I din say why now did I?" Gin's smile was as devious as ever. "I have ta be honest with ya, I missed ya Ran-chan." Gin said.

"Yeah right," Rangiku said, pulling the car into any available space and parking.

"I told ya before, I care about ya too much ta see ya get hurt, no matter who gets killed in de war, I won't let one of those people be you." Gin put a hand on Rangiku's shoulder. Rangiku ignored this obvious attempt to seduce her, unbuckled, removed the keys and stepped out of the car.

"I told you I'd spend time with you I have no intention of doing _that_ again with you." She said fiercely.

"Ah well, it can't be helped I guess." Gin smiled. Truth be told Rangiku wanted things to be like old times with her long time friend, but she knew that it couldn't she knew that it couldn't be the same that he couldn't be the same. Suddenly an auditory sound killed the moment

_Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med_

_(Vara med)_

_So ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi_

The sound appeared to be coming from Gin. He smiled widely and reached into his pockets pulling out his cell phone.

"Scuse me Ran-chan I gotta take dis," he said. Rangiku was squirming around trying not to laugh at Gin's ringtone. Gin looked at the caller ID. It was Aizen. "Sup Aizen?"

"_Gin, where are you?" _Aizen's voice came from the other line

"Runnin my own personal agendum why?" Gin asked.

"_You're not conspiring the enemy are you?" _Aizen inquired.

"Course not, you know me better dan dat," Gin said, taking a sharp unnoticeable glance at Rangiku.

"_You'd better not be lying to me you know what will happen if you are." _Aizen warned.

Gin opened his eyes and momentarily dropped his smile and accent, "I know what will happen Aizen."

"_Good just checking, and thank you for answering I wouldn't want to think that you're trying to hide something by having your phone off or sending my call to voice mail." _Aizen praised.

Gin's smile and accent were back in full swing and his eyes were closed again, "Why else do ya think I have the ringtone that I got, ya think I want people to know my all time favorite song?"

Aizen could be heard smirking from the other end, _"I guess not, I'll be sure to keep in touch Gin."_

"Not a problem, though I do have ta warn ya bout somethin?"

"_And what might that be?" _Aizen wanted to know.

"My phone's running low on battery life so ya may not be able to reach me, and ya know I don't get the best coverage indoors." Gin was lying through his teeth, but he was an expert at this, so even Aizen couldn't tell.

"_Thank you for your honest update. I look forward to your return, we have urgent business to discuss." _Aizen said buying Gin's fib.

"Catch ya later," Gin ended the call and then promptly and on purpose turned the phone off. Gin turned to look at Rangiku who had her arms folded and seemed surprised by Gin's actions.

"Did you just lie to Aizen to cover for the fact that you're with me?" she asked.

"I keep secrets from everyone, even Aizen," Gin smiled deviously.

"But why?" Rangiku asked.

"I told ya, earlier and I don like repetin myself, I said I care too much about ya to be put in harm's way."

"Gin," Rangiku was moved by his words. Suddenly her radio turned on all on its own.

_Seems like I waited my whole life, for this one night_

_Gonna be me you and the dance floor_

_Cause we—_

_*SMASH!*_

Rangiku's car radio now had Shinso running through it and was smoking.

"Dat ding was creepin me the da hell out, turnin on like dat and playin the kinda songs it was." Gin said retracting his weapon.

"MY RADIO!" Rangiku moaned looking at the damage.

"Now come on Ran-chan ya have ta admit that that thing was possessed." Gin smiled wider, were that possible.

"I guess so, but what am I going to do? Kurotsuchi-taicho's going to flip out when he sees the damage. Shinso's handiwork is all too noticeable!" she freaked.

"I'll fix it up later don't ya worry. Now come on, I din ask ya ta bring me into dis abandoned town for no reason. I wanted us ta be alone." Gin raised an arm and pointed to a small, seemingly well cared for abandoned house. "You get me?"

Rangiku understood and promptly followed Gin into the house.

**(A/N: And that's another cut. I want the lemon to be "perfect" and I'm just not in the mood to do that right now. Guaranteed I will be later, whether it'll be tomorrow or later tonight. Songs used this time were Angels by Within Temptation, I'm blue by Eiffel 65, Untouched by the Veronicas, Ridin' by Chamillionaire, Second Chance by Shinedown, Hey Juliet by LMNT, Renegade by STYX, Kryptonite by 3 doors down. Gin's ringtone was Caramelldansen by Caramel and the last song was Forever by Chris Brown. I thoroughly enjoyed writing having Gin smash Rangiku's radio like that by the way ^_^. Seriously if my speakers just started playing music on their own or only songs that fit my mood or situation I'd be a little freaked out too. R&R. Anyone care to guess the threat Aizen is referring to?)**


	3. Melody of Love

**(A/N: And of course we always end a mature fic with a lemon. Yes, there is one in this chapter so I'm warning you now and will do so later. I hope you enjoyed this. And thanks to all the people who thought I should make a GinRan fic. This actually turned out better than I expected so thanks for the request. And to all you people reading this. I take requests of all kinds so ask me and I might just be crazy enough to do it.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Gin and Rangiku walked into the abandoned building that Gin suggested they walk into. The place turned out to be a small single bedroom. Gin shut the door behind him and Rangiku and promptly (and on purpose) locked the door.

"Gin what are you doing?" Rangiku asked.

"I told ya I missed ya din I?" Gin questioned. Rangiku began backing away. Although his eyes were closed she knew that there was lust inside them. Gin walked over to the window and closed the blinds. There was no phone in the room. Gin had turned his cell phone off and Rangiku's cell phone and Shinigami soul shift equipment were in the car. In fact other than the King sized bed in the room and the rug on the floor was a radio like device in the corner. Rangiku recognized the technology to be similar to her radio. Gin walked over to it and turned it on. There was a peculiar song playing

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought and angel swept of your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment._

"Oh my, this won't do," Gin smiled evilly and changed the music,

_I feel irrational, so confrontational_

_To tell the truth I am—_

"No, no, no I had dis all planned out." Gin may have been fiddling with the radio, but he didn't let the fact that Rangiku was trying to unlock the door skip his gaze. Shinso shot out and swerved out. "Sorry Ran-chan, can't let you leave yet." Gin smiled.

* * *

**(Second warning)**

* * *

"Holding me against my will eh?" Rangiku smirked, "What kind of game are you playing at this time Gin?" Rangiku and Gin had had sexual encounters before, but if Gin's game was messed up generally he let Rangiku wait it out until he was ready, but this was different.

"Da bes one yet Ran-chan," Gin switched the song again.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change—_

Gin sighed, "And ta think I had planned ta install dis radio in place of de one I smashed." He said continuing to find the song he wanted it to play. Rangiku walked over and turned the dial a bit. Suddenly a soft and slow melody came on. Gin's smile widened this was the song he had been looking for

**

* * *

**

(Final Warning)

* * *

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland_

Rangiku smiled and looked at her lover. Gin turned toward her and opened his blood red eyes. Rangiku brought her mouth up to his and kissed the lips she had long since missed. Lips she hadn't connected with in several months. Gin put an arm around her back and held her close. Rangiku put her hand on his left shoulder and just sucked on his lower lip enjoying every minute of the bliss. Gin's free hand felt behind him for the tuning button and changed the song again. Loud rock music began playing and the kiss ended. Rangiku knew what was playing and walked over to the other side of the room. Clothes began flying off one by one from both Shingami as the rock song played

…_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing screaming_

_NO_

_We're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it…_

Rangiku finished stripping first and jumped onto the bed, laying on her back, smiling and waiting for Gin to finish. He did, but only after changing the music again. The song was already in the middle of it, but the music was sexually arousing them both. Gin walked around to the foot of the bed and crawled onto in until he was looming over Rangiku. He leaned on top of her and kissed her sweetly

…_I see a halo_

_Ohhhh_

_Up above you_

_My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel_

_I hold onto her_

_And that pray that I won't say something wrong_

_I look at the stars and dream…_

Rangiku moaned as Gin's hands played with her large breasts. She gasped and turned her head. Gin then began to place small kisses along her neck. He then trailed his left hand down and fiddled with her womanhood, causing her to moan in pleasure. The song at this point had changed again and Gin brought his tongue down to Rangiku's snatch…

…_I've said it so many times_

_I'll change my ways no never mind_

_God knows I've tried_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say_

_So I'll be on my way…_

Though sexually aroused, the music brought a tear to Rangiku's eye as she listened to the words. It was then she knew that even though she and Gin were on opposite sides of the war they would still have each other, so long as they both survived they would always be able to share moments like this.

"What's da matter Ran-chan, am I not pleasin ya well enough ya stopped moanin," Gin raised his head, "Ran-chan?"

"Just change the song," she sniffed.

"A'right I gotcha, a little too mushy eh? Don worry I'll get somethin good on." Gin changed the station causing upbeat and very sensual guitar playing to be heard. Rangiku recognized the song. Gin returned to the bed. She licked her lips and shoved him down on his back. Now she was in control.

…_There was fire in her soul it was easy to see _

_How the devil himself could be pulled outta me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands…_

Rangiku slid herself onto Gin's member. He had been her only lover, ever, and so she was used to his size and shape by now, so she slid in quite easily. She rode him, being very vocal as Gin fondled her breasts while she bounced up and down on top of him. Rangiku felt such elation being with Gin like this again. It was like a void in her heart had been filled that had been missing for so long. Rangiku soon became unable to stay on top and found herself underneath Gin as the song changed again…

…_Now I'm through and June feels like November_

_Still can't believe it's true_

_Too long we've been apart_

_One more night_

_I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight_

_It feels so right tonight_

_Don't leave it up to you…_

Rangiku could feel herself reaching her limit as her face grew redder with every thrust. She didn't know how close Gin was as his smile was always on his face until very close before. Rangiku then reached her breaking point she squeezed her thighs together and let her body tremble in a powerful organsm. She had done her part so she knew Gin couldn't be far behind. She looked at his face. She could hear Gin's breathing becoming heavier and she knew what that meant. Then his smile slowly turned crooked and she knew that that was her cue. She found some reserve of strength pushed Gin down underneath her got off him and put her mouth over his hard member until everything he had was spilled into mouth. She swallowed every last drop.

* * *

**(If you were looking for a place to go too after the lemon this would be it)**

* * *

Then all of a sudden, as both began panting the radio, all by itself shut off.

"You'll have ta compliment 12th Taicho-san on that music player's design. It's really kinky ain't it?" Gin smirked.

"Can I ask you something?" Rangiku asked as she lay next to him.

"Wuz dat?"

"How come you used this radio when you smashed the one attached to my car."

"Cause I gotta get rid a dis one dat's why. This here town's been abandoned for decades I'd been usin it as an outpost for when I was sent ta do work in da world of the livin for my own personal uses. This here building was where I slept. Aizen knows about this place and asked me to go an get my stuff. Well I din want to have to take the radio with me. It acts up too much like you've been hearin. And I din have much use for my SUV either so I did away with dat too. I figured I'd sell all da stuff I owned here to the first unlucky fellow to drive by. Imagine my surprise when you did." Gin got up and went to put his clothes on, "It's been fun we should do dis again after da war if there's a chance."

"Yeah," Rangiku grunted getting up to do the same. Gin picked up the radio when he was done and installed it into Rangiku's car. How he had training in mechanics and engineering Rangiku had no idea. When the car was all patched up Rangiku asked, "You want me to drop you off anywhere?"

"Na, I still got some stuff ta do around here, see around Rangiku."

"So then you'll be going back to Hueco Mundo."

"I'd be lyin if I said I wasn't."

"Thanks for telling me this time," Rangiku smiled as she started up the car and put on her sunglasses, "See you around Gin."

…_Save Tonight Fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow_

_Tomorrow I'll be gone…_

"OH WHO ASKED YOU?!" Rangiku shouted at the radio which then shut off.

Gin laughed, "See ya around Ran-chan?" he smiled, his arms in his sleeves.

Rangiku then drove away. She turned on the radio hoping that the last song she would listen to would be something not so disturbing. This time it seemed her radio wanted to cooperate…

_They fought the line one at a time ready to play_

_I can't see them anyway_

Rangiku became laser focused knowing that the song was reminding her of the winter war ahead, she just listened contently on the drive home.

_No time to lose, We've got to move_

_Steady the helm_

_I am losing sight again_

_Fire your guns it's time to roll_

_Blow me away_

_I will stay in the mess I made_

_After the fall, We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I am a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_There's nothing left so save your breath_

_Lying in wait_

_Caught inside this tidal wave_

_Your cover's blown nowhere to go _

_Holding your fate_

_Loaded I will walk alone_

_Fire your guns it's time to roll_

_Blow me away_

_I will stay in the mess I made_

_After the fall, We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I am a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_Wanted it back_

_Don't fight back God_

Rangiku was headed into Karakura town city limits as the the musical interlude picked up and was just headed to the part of town where Orihime's house was when the song reached the final chorus.

_Only the strongest will survive,_

She could see the house on the horizon.

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

She pulled into the driveway

_I am the shadows on the wall_

She parked the car in the garage

_I'll be the one to save us all_

She turned the car off, but the radio still went

_Save us all_

She walked up the steps

_Save us all!_

She opened the front door with a big loud friendly, "I'm back!"

* * *

**(A/N: And that's a wrap. I don't know why I decided to do Blow Me Away at the end, but it's my favorite song so I wanted to see if I could get it in there somewhere. The music used in this chapter was For your entertainment by Adam Lambert, Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach, Animal I have become by Three days Grace, I'm in Heave When you Kiss me by ATC, Animals by Nickelback, Crazy Angel by Kill Hannah, Call Me by Shinedown, Into the Night by Santanna featuring Chad Kroger, One More Night by Cascada, Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry and Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin. I really don't plan on continuing this fic like I said I might do with some other Mature fics that I've done, but if you guys like it THAT much I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll put Rangiku or the crazy radio of hers in another fic, I'll see what's what, you let me know. Buh Bye everyone, Super Gin Smiley before I go ^___^)**


End file.
